Eterno resplandor de luna
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Tokio de Cristal es el presente, la esperanza y promesa de un esplendoroso porvenir para todos los habitantes del mundo, pero nadie ha pensado que tanta luz seguirá atrayendo a las sombras, excepto la neo reina Serena, quien parece sentirlas cada vez más arraigadas en sus pensamientos, los mismos que deberá mantener limitados con tal de no caer en la oscuridad. Cont. de "TDCASXXX"
1. Soliloquio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. El uso que empleo para ellos consiste en crear historias sin fin de lucro, las cuales recaen en la autoría de quien escribe estas líneas.**

* * *

Bienvenidos antiguos lectores como así también los nuevos que aparezcan por aquí :) hoy inicia la tercera parte de la trilogía prometida: "Eterno resplandor de luna" Todo detalle por añadir será puesto al pie de esta primera entrega, la cual es el prólogo de la historia.

¡Buena lectura!

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

独り言

Soliloquio

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Hace un año atrás, el renacimiento de los que fueran reinos pasados en su esplendor y destrozados en posterior tragedia, abrieron nuevamente sus ojos ante el mundo, consolidándose como uno solo.

Tokio de Cristal.

Hace un año atrás decidí seguir con el destino que me fue susurrado, el cual sin tener obligación de vivir, acepté como mi futuro y eternidad.

Hace un año atrás, el mundo que tantas veces protegí, se vio envuelto en un manto de infinito amor, luz y fe, el cual brota del corazón de todos nosotros, los artífices de que el sueño se convirtiera en realidad.

Manantial de virtudes es como brota la energía desde el alma de mi pueblo, irguiendo sus cabezas y espíritus en pos de un mágico porvenir, donde la justicia estuviese a mi izquierda y el poder a mi diestra, el poder que nace de la confianza que la nación puso en mí, en mi familia y aliados.

Cientos de días de pleno regocijo, de brillantes sonrisas que se conjugan con los anhelos de cada ser viviente, sacro heraldo de mi herencia ancestral, sin embargo…

Me impacienta, sí, impacienta y mutila el alma saber que tan fuerte resplandor atraerá a las sombras de la vileza, del lado oscuro de la luna, donde las sombras del mal todavía recitan sus siniestras melodías y se materializan como vivas pesadillas en mi mente.

Quisiera entonces sonreír cada vez que quiebra el alba, quisiera de verdad poder asegurar que jamás nunca caerá sangre inocente en vano, que no volverá a ocurrir la desdicha que parece ser designio permanente en la leyenda que moldó parte de mi vida.

¿Nadie más que yo sigue buscando señales a través de las estrellas?

En busca de aplacar mis ansiedades y recelos, tomo la mano de mi señor, el rey Endymion, el cual con su cálido misticismo reconforta mi temeroso corazón, el cual no ha hecho más que estar junto a mí al estar sumergida en la paranoia, sin que él precisamente lo sepa.

Nada me ha obligado a romper el silencio y es por eso que lo mantengo de tal forma.

En el pasado, me hubiese callado a mí misma "cobarde", pero qué fácil resultaba decirlo en aquel entonces, cuando mis lágrimas no eran más que tibio líquido recorriendo mis mejillas, no como ahora, ya que las mismas serían las culpables de apagar las esperanzas del mundo al cual amo, cual tormenta azotando a una solitaria vela en campo abierto. Indefensa, vulnerable…

He de entonces apresar el miedo en el más recóndito espacio de mí ser, intentando no ser absorbida por la penumbra del caos. De alguna manera, bajo cualquier método, debo emanar la paz que el universo necesita para seguir su curso.

En cada noche de luna llena, observo mi antigua morada desde el balcón del palacio real. Rezo a mi madre, la extinta reina Serenity, en un intento por tener parte de lo que fue su valor y coraje, su sabiduría y resplandor, el cual ni siquiera el mal pudo opacar pues el astro protector de mis días, parece brillar cada vez con más ahínco.

_La tragedia no volverá a ocurrir_. Es ese mi férreo juramento.

Cuando las estrellas ceden lugar a los rayos del amanecer, veo desde el mismo lugar como la vida de todos brota cual nueva flor en primavera. Sonrío y bendigo, beso y protejo, retroalimentándome así de ellos para continuar con mi labor, intentando no vacilar en mi decisión, intentando no flaquear ante lo incierto.

¿Dónde te ocultas? Sí, es a ti a quien hablo y sé que me escuchas… maldigo la conexión sostenida con tu pútrida aura, sabiendo que en algún lugar has de estar oculta, claro, como el ser maligno que eres.

Vamos, ven hacia mí, intenta tomar mi mano y apresar por completo mis emociones.

Este mundo ha cambiado.

Ya no soy la misma que ayer. No dudaré en clavar una daga en tu pecho sea el día que sea cuando te reveles ante mí, porque lo harás, sé que lo harás…

Seré uno y legión, seré un solo ser envuelto en cósmica energía, seré tu mayor miedo así como intentas ser tú el mío y algún día, estaré frente a ti.

El día en el cual al fin, podré poner fin a esta legendaria batalla.

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Bueno, debo partir diciendo que la fecha para publicar esta historia ha sido elegida "estratégicamente" ¡pues que hoy cumplo 3 añitos siendo escritora de fics! (auto-aplausos xD)

Han sido años muy lindos siendo parte de este portal, así que encontré muy oportuno el celebrarlo dando inicio a la tercera parte de la trilogía.

Gracias por darme ánimo y seguir publicando en este medio *-* sin duda cada una de sus palabras han sido vitales para que la entereza se imponga por sobre el cansancio que a veces provoca todo esto :')

Ahora sobre "Eterno resplandor de luna"

Como sabrán, el fic se dedicará de lleno a lo que ya es la vida de Darien y Serena como soberanos de Tokio de Cristal, con especial énfasis en ellos en un principio, pero también veremos cómo se desenvolverá la vida de todos quienes les rodean en esta nueva aventura.

Hay un nuevo OC por el momento (Original Character) y la conocimos en el último capítulo de "Tokio de cristal, amor en el siglo XXX" Ella es "Blanca Itagaki" la cual jugará un rol bastante importante dentro de la presente historia.

Comento también que a medida en que el fic avance, veremos un lado más sombrío de lo que pudo ser la vida de los nuevos gobernantes, en especial para Serena, aunque no por eso dejaremos de disfrutar aquellos momentos dulces que tanto ella como los demás vivirán :D

Espero que se encuentren tan emocionados como yo al dar inicio a la parte final de la trilogía :)

Quiero agradecer a las personitas que hasta ahora, me han dejado review en el último capítulo del fic pasado:

princessqueen - 2510mari - ChibiChibi-sd - Aries AL - G-Adap - SANDYBELLHRNDZ - yesqui2000 - Etsuko-Ai - ivychavezc - Anny Mizuno - paomoonligh - - Sol Levine - - Mary Yuet.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus palabras! Muchas de ustedes, por no decir la mayoría, han leído lo que he dicho a través de facebook, mis muestras de agradecimiento y cariño, pero nunca sale sobrando repetirlas por acá y decirles que cada palabra es muy importante para mí. Besitos y abrazos. Espero poder corresponder a cada palabra dentro de poco, es decir, responder sus reviews como se debe, pero por ahora les hago llegar mis saludos y apapachos varios jajaja y muchos besitos!

srnkiki: Bueno, no fue fácil seguir la historia y más que falta de inspiración, fue mucho cansancio, pero siempre he prometido que si algún día me voy de FF, será después de terminar estas historias :) así que en teoría, queda Usagi Brouillard para rato xD sobre lo otro, sí, los dedazos... lo bueno es que tuve gente que me apuntó aquellos detalles y ayudó a corregirlos con sus consejos, lo cual se agradece, pero como errar es humano, ya no me siento particularmente tan avergonzada por ello pues fue parte del aprendizaje, lo bueno del caso es que no me quedé estancada ahí :) ahora sobre la dinámica de las actualizaciones veré de qué manera se va dando en el camino. Habrá momentos en los que deberé ser extensa y en otros no, depende de cómo se dé la cosa, todavía no lo tengo del todo claro, pero sí tengo clara la temática, así que veremos qué onda :) muchas gracias por tus palabras y presencia! cuídate mucho y un agrado saber que sigues leyéndome. Besitos!

Feña: Nunca olvido todas tus palabras de aliento y ánimo, junto con decirme que disfrutas mucho cada cosa que lees de mí :) de verdad te lo agradezco un montón, nena :D y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el último cap. de TDCASXXX, porque bien dices, fue todo un reto, bien sabías las altas expectativas que tenía junto con el imperioso deseo de no fallar a mis lectores, así que saber que te gustó y de esa forma como dijiste, realmente fue un premio para mí. Muchos abrazos! espero poder seguir hablando contigo en cuanto el tiempo de ambas así lo permita. Ves que he andado un poco perdida de facebook a diferencia del pasado, pero poco a poco voy buscando espacios para poder conversar con todos y por supuesto, tú estás en la lista. Abrazos!

También menciono y agradezco a todas las personas que me enviaron mensajes privados haciéndome llegar sus felicitaciones. Espero contar con cada uno de ustedes en esta nueva etapa de la trilogía.

Sin mucho más que añadir (porque ya dije todo y más xD) me despido.

Próximas actualizaciones: Mi segunda primera vez - posible epílogo de "Amarte en frío, dejarte en calor" - "My home's in your arms" y probablemente, la presentación de una serial de viñetas y drabbles Darien/Serena.

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!


	2. Sombría premonición

**Disclaimer: Los personajes protagonistas aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Algunos personajes y la historia en cuestión recae en mi autoría.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de "Eterno resplandor de luna" :)

No quiero "spoilear" el capítulo así que cualquier cosa que deba ser dicha será al pie de la página.

Gracias por su presencia y espero que disfruten la entrega.

¡Buena lectura!

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

暗い予感

Sombría premonición

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

—Llevas horas aquí.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estarás bien?

El silencio prolongado marcó la incógnita que Darien no vería resuelta hasta, probablemente, dentro de algunas horas.

Haciendo una retirada silenciosa, el pelinegro se alejó de la biblioteca y dejó a solas a su esposa, la cual ni siquiera prestaba atención suficiente como para darse cuenta de que volvería a contar con privacidad.

Hace algunas semanas, las cuales ya se habían convertido prácticamente en un mes, Serena había destinado algunas de sus horas libres para estar en la gran biblioteca del palacio real. En un inicio, algunos minutos era todo lo que bastaba para que la rubia abandonara el lugar, pero con el paso de los días el tiempo fue en aumento, llamando profundamente la atención de su esposo.

Él siempre imaginó que para ella, el nuevo tipo de vida que llevaría marcaría un profundo cambio, pero algo que sí resultaba estar fuera de todas sus expectativas era que Serena se empeñara con semejante fijación hacia la lectura, pues haciendo gala a la verdad, esa cualidad no era algo que precisamente distinguiera a la actual emperatriz en sus años de adolescencia. Para su esposo no resultaba molesto, al contrario, admiraba ese cambio para bien, pero al ver que la lectura se tornaba una obsesión, el sentimiento se vio algo empañado por la preocupación.

Para Darien no resultaba tan difícil imaginar qué era lo que había llevado a su esposa a este giro de conducta, incluso más de alguna vez trató de plantearle el tema, pero ante las insistentes desviaciones de éste optó por callar, sin embargo, su total atención era ahora dedicada a cualquier indicio de aclaración proveniente por parte de su mujer.

Aguantaría de esa forma por algún tiempo más, pero definitivamente si veía a Serena cada vez más sumergida en su soledad, tomaría cartas en el asunto.

La conversación llegaría tarde o temprano.

Para la heredera del legendario milenio de plata, el silencio no era testimonio de desconfianza alguna para con su marido, pero esta vez deseaba hacer las cosas de una manera distinta, dejando de ser tan visceral en cuanto a plantear una situación se refiere, principalmente para no repetir los errores del pasado.

Para ella, era intrínsecamente necesario hacer toda la investigación posible antes de comunicar fidedignamente sus inquietudes. Por eso ahora callaba, leía, pensaba y reflexionaba antes de hablar.

Repasaba aquellos pergaminos sagrados una y otra vez, los cuales por cierto, aparecieron una vez pasada la coronación. Intentaba leer entre líneas algún retazo de información no entendida anteriormente, alguna pista que diera con alguna profecía sobre lo que a ella le interesaba saber ahora, sin embargo, no hallaba una sola.

El pasado fue bien descrito, pero no había algo que pudiera siquiera estipular alguna teoría sobre qué pasaría ahora que el futuro era por fin el presente.

Ya sabía al revés y al derecho todo lo ocurrido con la reina Génesis cuando ésta fue soberana de la luna. Sabía cuál fue su destino y cómo su hija, Serenity, tuvo que tomar firmes decisiones con tal de resguardar su mundo. Sabía todo, lo veía en su mente como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, lo cual ya le resultaba exasperante en cierto modo.

—Tal vez la fijación me está limitando de alguna manera —se dijo a sí misma en voz alta, al releer por enésima vez el párrafo donde todo se había descrito.

Viendo terminado su ritual diario de lectura con innegables tintes de _Déjà vu_, Serena optó por seguir con la segunda parte de éste, iniciando así la escritura a mano propia del nuevo ciclo y forma para los pergaminos sagrados, donde en ellos, dejaba registro de sus avances –nulos en este caso- con tal de marcar precedente para los días venideros.

Para la neo reina, fue más práctico el crear una suerte de diario de vida en vez de crear pergaminos individuales. Al menos en este punto, le resultó mejor así.

Tomó entonces aquel libro repleto de páginas en blanco, el cual ya contaba con el toque mágico que su dueña podía darle, por ende enredó una pequeña llave plateada que siempre llevaba consigo, dio vuelta al cerrojo del diminuto candado y éste resplandeció al abrir; buscó después la página contigua a sus anteriores relatos y ya dando con ésta, tomó una pluma y comenzó con su labor.

Haciendo de su escrito algo rápido, Serena recorría sus vivencias a través de la tinta que quedaba impresa en las líneas, pero no pudo continuar como hubiese deseado puesto que al escuchar el crujir de la madera, supo que la puerta había sido abierta. Automáticamente supo que era su esposo, nadie más que él se atrevería a interrumpirla de semejante manera.

—Blanca me avisó que pronto estará lista la cena, así que preferí venir a decírtelo personalmente en vez de que ella viniera —dijo Darien, con tono calmo y a la vez severo.

—¿Puedo ir después? En verdad necesito pasar un tiempo sola, no será mucho —respondió su esposa, armonizando su voz tras ver el semblante serio de quien la observaba.

Sin recibir invitación y tampoco esperándola, Darien avanzó a través de la sala e impuso su presencia al sentarse frente a su mujer. Se dedicó a inspeccionar cada ligero detalle en cualquier movimiento que ésta hiciera, y ella sabiéndolo, no hizo más que suspirar antes de esbozar una empática sonrisa, como si quisiera proponer tregua antes de alguna discusión entre ambos.

—Sea lo que sea, quiero que pares ahora —sentenció el pelinegro.

—Discúlpame pero no lo haré —contestó Serena, con cordial decisión.

—¿Al menos podrías decirme en qué piensas? ¿A qué se debe tanto cambio? —inquirió él.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablarlo.

Serena cerró rápidamente el libro sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo necesario para cerrarlo con su respectivo candado. No le importaba hacerlo en este segundo.

Darien no pudo evitar mirar de reojo lo que su esposa había ocultado frente a él, pues en sí no le importaba el libro en cuestión, sí su contenido, el cual estaba siendo custodiado por su creadora al estar ella frente a él, sin moverse un solo centímetro.

—¿Y lo será hasta cuando ya no puedas seguir soportando el silencio? —continuó Darien con la interrogación, no siendo muy bien aceptada por parte de la neo reina.

—Darien, no quiero agobiarte con mis cosas, sé que estás muy estresado, posiblemente más que yo, así que de verdad…

—De verdad no quiero que cometas un error.

Serena quedó perpleja ante la declaración final de su esposo, cuasi ofendida por un segundo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía la razón pues en situación inversa, ella también estaría exigiendo saber qué ocurre.

Permaneció dubitativa por algunos segundos, pasó sus manos varias veces a través del contorno de su rostro y ante cada incentivo de hablar, un largo suspiro lo finalizaba. Seguía pensando que no era el mejor momento para hablar, pero sabía también cuán obstinado podía ser Darien con tal de saber lo que deseaba que fuera así, por ende no le quedó más alternativa que hacerse el ánimo para intentar exponer la tribulación que hacía agonizar su paciencia.

—Hay cosas que he tenido en mente hace bastante tiempo y no había querido decirlas hasta… en realidad sigo sin querer decirlas, pero veo que tendré que hacerlo —bufó antes de continuar—. Verás… hemos estado tan tranquilos que de alguna forma me perturba, no sé si me explico.

—No, no lo haces —contestó Darien, serio.

—¿Sabes que con ese humor más se me quitan las ganas de hablar, cierto? —contraatacó su esposa, igualmente severa en sus palabras.

—Quiero saber por qué Génesis te sigue impacientando de tal forma —dijo entonces Darien, sin más rodeos.

El silencio creado pareció ser un ruido tan insoportable para los oídos de Serena que no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

—¿Cómo no estar preocupada? Más ahora, por supuesto que mucho más —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie antes de comenzar a caminar cerca del escritorio—. Darien, hoy soy la reina de este lugar, no puedo pensar que todo está bien cuando en el fondo sé que no es así, que aún queda algo allá afuera que puede causarnos problemas, algo que puede irrumpir la paz de todos los habitantes de esta ciudad, del país y el mundo entero. Vivo en una paz tensa esperando lo peor cada segundo, creyendo que en cualquier momento esa maldita bruja aparecerá nuevamente y destrozará finalmente todo lo que hemos creado. Dime ¿Cómo estar tranquila teniendo eso en mente?

Darien fue quien ahora sentía el silencio sofocándolo.

Él sabía, entendía y compartía el temor de su esposa, incluso se sorprendió por ser quien estuviera del otro lado de la moneda, por decirlo de alguna forma, al no ser él quien pusiera especial atención ante un peligro inminente, al menos no de la manera en que su esposa lo había tomado.

El rey ató cabos sueltos apresuradamente en su mente. Sí, le fue raro ver que en cada luna llena, su mujer sollozara frente a ella para después volver a la cama con tan poca energía cuando supuestamente debía ser lo contrario. Primero atribuyó tal emoción a la nostalgia, pero con el paso de los meses descartó que fuera así y fue cuando comenzó a inquietarse, además tantas horas encerrada en soledad no era algo usual en su esposa, al revés, Serena era una de las personas que más disfrutaba de la compañía de la gente, por lo cual eso también marcó que algo raro le ocurría y perturbaba, algo lo suficientemente escabroso como para que la conducta de la neo reina sufriera tal vuelco.

Génesis apareció entonces como única razón y lógica para él.

—Pudiste haber hablado conmigo antes para intentar al menos sentirte un poco mejor —esbozó Darien en respuesta, fatigado ante tantas cosas que azotaban su mente en ese segundo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —dijo ella, igualmente exhausta.

El sonido del segundero del reloj mural creaba eco en el ambiente, tensándolo cada vez más.

—¿Sabías que las chicas han hecho lo imposible para dar con su paradero, no?

—Sí.

—A pesar de que no se lo ordenarás.

—A pesar de que no se lo ordenara…

—¿Y qué ha pasado?

—Nada… no hay un solo rastro de ella.

Darien se levantó y creyó oportuno ir hacia donde su esposa se encontraba. La abrazó sin aviso y supo que el gesto fue bien recibido, pues en sus brazos, Serena pareció derribar un poco la tensión palpable de sus músculos y halló relajo en la proximidad que causó la caricia. La sintió accesiblemente vulnerable y de cierta forma, le gustaba poder sentirse nuevamente el protector de quien sería por siempre su princesa, pues así ella no tendría que cargar con el dolor a solas.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte en lo que sea que estés haciendo aquí encerrándote por tantas horas —susurró él al oído de Serena.

—Leo, eso es todo lo que hago —confesó la rubia, con suavidad.

—¿Los pergaminos?

—Sí —afirmó.

—Asumo que lo has hecho con tal de encontrar alguna pista sobre…

—Ni la nombres —pidió encarecidamente, Serena.

—Amor, da igual si mencionamos su nombre o no siendo que de igual forma está presente en nuestra mente —explicó él.

—Me incomoda.

—Lo sé…

El abrazo se mantuvo con tanta vehemencia como fue posible, una cercanía necesaria tras varios días de distanciamiento físico entre ambos, algo que hería igualmente a los dos y era obvio, no fue soportado por más tiempo.

—Lo que dijiste —habló Serena, apagando el mutismo presente en la sala.

—¿Sí?

—Por lo mismo que dijiste, el que las chicas no dieran con el paradero de… esa, fue justamente lo que me impulsó para hacer algo yo misma. Confío en ellas con mi vida, pero no puedo dejar en sus manos toda la responsabilidad de encontrar alguna pista, no sería justo.

—Tienes razón —apuntó Darien sin demora.

—Pero tampoco he dado con algún resultado así que estoy donde mismo —finalizó Serena, molesta al recordar ese "pequeño gran detalle"

—Hiciste lo posible y eso cuenta —comentó su esposo, intentando apaciguar sus emociones.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, separándose abruptamente de Darien tras gritar.

—Pero…

Darien permaneció en el mismo lugar, pero ahora con sus brazos vacíos mientras veía cómo su esposa, furiosa, caminaba sin sentido alguno a través de la biblioteca.

Desató su rabia, tocó su fibra interna sin haber querido ofenderla en absoluto, más lo hizo.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces las chicas se burlaron de mí en el pasado? ¿Cuántas veces bromearon al decir que tal vez no sería una buena reina para este lugar? Sí, fueron bromas y en el momento me reí, pero ahora entiendo el verdadero significado de todo y es que no creían que yo sería capaz de afrontar correctamente la responsabilidad de ser una gobernante. No quiero ser más la "Serena tonta" ni la que estropea las cosas por no saber qué ocurre, no quiero pensar más que todo estará bien porque sí ni que ante algún problema mágicamente todos estaremos a salvo… está en mí dar la seguridad necesaria, saber ante lo que me enfrento y no mirar hacia otro lado con tal de no ver lo obvio, por eso me estoy preparando y seguiré haciéndolo.

Las palabras brotaban con rudeza de la boca de la neo reina, ante lo cual su esposo se vio obligado a decir algo para aplacar tan alterado estado emocional.

—Serena, sabes que las chicas siempre han creído en ti, que te adoran, no puedes pensar que por un par de bromas ellas quisieron insinuar que eres inútil o algo así, sabes que no es así…

—Sí, lo sé, pero ante cualquier duda, por muy pequeña que sea, no quiero ser el tipo de reina que ellas pensaron en un minuto, una gobernante tonta, inculta, que no supiera desenvolverse correctamente, una que siempre tuviera miedo y no hiciera más que llorar creyendo que así todo se soluciona. Si ahora confían plenamente en mí debo demostrarle porqué lo hacen.

—No debes…

—¿No debo demostrarle nada a nadie?, ¿seguro? Ya no estoy en posición de pensar eso si era a lo que te referías.

Darien optó por callar una vez más al ver innegable estrés por el cual pasaba su esposa. Comprendía esta suerte de revelación en ella, que al madurar no querría jugar el papel de "chica débil" o emocionalmente vulnerable, era claro que estaba decidida a cambiar con tal de cumplir con el juramento que hizo hace un año atrás ante todo el mundo, pero en algún grado lamentaba ver a Serena tan ensimismada y sometida ante el temor constante.

¿Tal vez fue mucha responsabilidad por asumir?

¿No estaban realmente preparados?

Lo estaban, él lo sabía y confiaba en eso pues tenía claras las cualidades de ambos. Existió mucho tiempo de preparación y enseñanza antes del ascenso al trono y seguía habiéndolo, constantemente estaban aprendiendo cómo actuar mejor en su nueva calidad de soberanos y según todos, hacían un excelente trabajo, incluso internacionalmente se halagaba el nuevo orden monárquico de Japón, llamándolo "la era dorada" de ese país, pues en cualquier aspecto político-económico-social, los índices no hacían más que demostrar la eficacia que representaba la nueva constitución nipona. Japón se encontraba en el esplendor económico, era uno de las naciones más confiables ante los ojos extranjeros, sus relaciones diplomáticas permanecían intachables, sin fallo alguno, la corrupción gubernamental en la dieta había bajado hasta su nivel mínimo, la calidad de vida para los ciudadanos aumentó exponencialmente, no había cosa alguna que no hubiese mejorado desde que Darien y Serena se transformaron en la cabecilla de la familia real Japonesa, porque el cambio radicó justamente también en un mejor desempeño en aspectos generales para toda la nación. Los nuevos reyes marcaban respeto, idolatría y seguridad, por ello nadie quería fallar ante tales dotes otorgados y se esmeraban por hacer de Japón, una nación emblemática de orden compuesto y generalizado.

Y pensándolo así, Darien entendió aún más el sentir de su esposa.

La gran responsabilidad con respecto a Génesis, se encontraba en manos de los dos.

—He querido pensar que tal vez Génesis, al querer escapar de la luna, fue desintegrada donde fuese que quisiera llegar y por eso no hay rastro de ella o tal vez incluso la misma aura maligna del lado oscuro de la luna terminó por absorberla y aniquilarla —dijo él.

—También quise verlo de esa forma, pero cada vez que me miro al espejo y veo profundamente mis ojos, siento que está escondida en algún lugar.

—¿Cómo?

Serena se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para confesar sus otros temores, los más personales, sus pesadillas y visiones nacidas desde el terror que le causaba el recuerdo de su ancestral y maltrecha ascendencia.

Se puso frente a frente a su esposo, vio en sus ojos la oportunidad de abrir su pecho una vez más y aunque le causaba temor, cosa tal por miedo a exponerlo a un riesgo, lo haría de todas formas, esperando que no contrajera problema a corto ni largo plazo.

Seguir ocultando sus inquietudes resultaba inútil. Ya todo tenía que ser descubierto.

La neo reina se dirigió a paso calmo, pero firme, en dirección hacia la puerta de la biblioteca para cerrarla, asegurando así el no ser interrumpida ahora que hablaría algo tan delicado.

Darien volvió a tomar asiento mientras esperaba el regreso de su esposa, sabiendo que no faltaban muchos segundos para que tomara lugar frente a él. Ella cerró sus ojos, detuvo la respiración y contrajo el abdomen para vaciar todo aire restante en sus pulmones, como si así pudiera dejar atrás de alguna forma aquel temor que sentía, sabiendo que revelaría ante su esposo todos los recelos presentes en su mente.

Serena volvió al amplio escritorio, se aseguró de cerrar correctamente el libro que estaba frente a ella, lo dejó a su diestra y ante el espacio libre, posó sus codos y entrelazó sus manos bajo la barbilla.

Estuvo callada por varios segundos mientras miraba en todas direcciones posibles. Darien sabía que en ella, eso significaba que buscaba la mejor forma para iniciar una conversación cuando le resulta indudablemente difícil para entablar como quería.

—Si recuerdas lo que sentiste tras enfrentarte al negaverso, la reina Beryl y los cuatro generales, comprenderás lo que se siente que alguien que estaba presente de alguna forma en tu vida pasada, se haya presentado como una amenaza ante la actual. Lo mal que se siente al creerte traicionado de alguna manera, pero sobre todo, conectado con los ahora enemigos.

Para Darien tenía sentido lo que su esposa planteaba como premisa. Cuando él repasó todo lo ocurrido con quienes Serena mencionó, sintió una fatídica nostalgia tras recuperar los recuerdos ocultos en su mente, en especial con lo que respectaba a los cuatro generales, Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite y Malachite, pues recuperadas las memorias, lamentó el desafortunado final que tuvieron al renacer como siervos de Beryl y Metalia, cuando en realidad debieron volver a la vida así como pasó con Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, es decir, ser los guardianes y aliados de él, no sus mortales enemigos.

Aunque los años pasaron, Darien siempre tenía muy presentes a esas cuatro personas, por lo que representaron en un pasado ancestral y también actual, por haber sido parte de su vida, por compartir tantos momentos que incluso hasta ahora, la propia Serena desconoce, pues detalles como vivencias y alegrías en el reino dorado permanecían en la discreción del pelinegro.

"_El pasado entre ellos y yo quedó atrás y es mejor así"_ Eso era lo que él pensaba y por eso no hablaba mucho de ello.

—¿Has visto alguna vez en tus ojos el odio que llevó a los miembros del reino dorado a traicionar a la tierra y atacar la luna? —con esa pregunta, Serena volvió a capturar la atención de su esposo.

—¿Cómo uno odio propio? —preguntó alterado.

—No, como un rastro de todo lo que se observó, uno que penetró profundamente y quedó estampado en las pupilas —aclaró Serena con rapidez.

—Como un eco —rectificó Darien.

—Claro, como un eco y amenaza. Así lo siento yo —puntualizó su mujer.

Ciertamente Darien no se había dado el tiempo para indagar si algo así se podía notar en su mirada, pero no por ello dejó de encontrar sentido a lo que escuchaba con atención.

Supo que lo prudente era callar y dejar que su esposa continuara.

—Cuando veo la luna en su esplendor me llena el alma de alegría y a la vez nostalgia. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó con la reina Serenity, mi historia siendo la princesa del milenio de plata, el final, el nuevo comienzo, lo repaso todo en mi mente, pero después me percato de que el lado oscuro de la luna sigue ahí, que no puedo verlo pero sí sentirlo… sé que una cara resplandece en luz mientras la otra se enreda en sus propias sombras. El bien y el mal, el amor y el odio, la vida y la muerte…

—Entiendo…

—Como recuerdo a Serenity, también recuerdo a Génesis al mirar la misma luna.

Darien no pudo evitar recordar instantáneamente todo lo que pasó en cuanto la maligna matriarca del milenio de plata irrumpió en sus vidas, todo el daño que causó, el miedo que logró hacer calar en los corazones de todos, como su toque destructivo por poco acabó con toda la felicidad que habían conseguido.

Le seguía resultando tan difícil de aceptar que alguien que fuera reina del milenio de plata, después se convirtiera en la creadora de todo el mal que los rodeó hace años.

Génesis había calculado concienzudamente como infligir angustia paso a paso.

Letal, venenosa estratega, poderosa enemiga.

Si a él le hería tanto todo esto, ya ni siquiera podía dimensionar cómo sería para Serena, quien estaba atada por antigua herencia familiar a Génesis, la artífice de todo el daño perpetrado.

Como pocas veces ha ocurrido, Darien no sabía qué decir.

—Hay algo en la luna que me evoca intranquilidad cada cierto momento, no sé si sea imaginación mía, pero algo de la esencia de Génesis me parece latente en las sombras, no como un recuerdo, sino como una amenaza constante, algo que todavía no acaba y que puede volver para atormentarnos —prosiguió Serena.

—Tal vez sería prudente ir a la raíz de todo e intentar cerciorarnos de qué pasa realmente —dijo Darien, poniendo fin a su largo silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la neo reina.

—Usar la teletransportación e ir a la luna, a su lado oscuro, para saber si Génesis está en ese lugar o queda algún rastro de ella.

Serena negó ante tal idea pero a la vez sonreía ¿Qué pasaba?

Batiendo su flequillo y enredándolo entre sus dedos, la neo reina suspiraba, volvía a negar y reía una y otra vez.

—Claro… ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? Pude haber ahorrado un año de dudas si tan solo se me hubiera ocurrido eso a tiempo —susurraba despacio, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que su esposo la escuchase.

—Serena, no, no te pongas así —pidió automáticamente Darien, tomando la mano de su mujer—. No hay espacio para culpas ni remordimientos, si no diste con esa alternativa antes fue porque te enfocaste en buscar alguna pista en los pergaminos y te dedicaste a ello con todo el esfuerzo posible, además nadie dice que todavía no estamos a tiempo.

Pudiendo sentir su pulso, Darien supo que Serena entraba a un nuevo cuadro de estrés. Lo corroboró al notar su mirada perdida, al sentir su mano fría y sudorosa, más cuando vio que de no ser porque ella estaba sentada, hubiera caído al piso al sentir un mareo cercano al desmayo.

El rey se levantó sin demora y fue en socorro de su mujer, abrazándola no solo por lo que el apoyo moral significaría para su ánimo, sino que utilizando el poder de su aura, confirió a Serena la energía necesaria para no verla desfallecer entre sus brazos, pero ante el mismo contacto, Darien vio como una escena viajó frente a su mirada como si se tratase de una lamentable y oscura premonición.

Vio a su esposa herida en un gélido paraje desconocido, con sangre en sus manos, cabellos y vestido mientras las lágrimas habían dejado seco rastro en sus mejillas. No lloraba, se notaba que lo había hecho antes y con mucha violencia.

Parecía estar sola, con la mirada vacía y respirando agitadamente, pero una macabra risa marcaba la burla ante el semblante de la neo reina, como si la persona que emitía ese sonido se sintiera victoriosa al verla así.

Darien dio un pequeño salto tras volver a la visión de su actual entorno, no tuvo oportunidad de demora para ver cómo se encontraba Serena. La vio atrapada en su agarre, estando ella aferrada a su pecho con los ojos tan abiertos como le era posible.

Ambos se sentían vulnerables en este preciso segundo, pero ninguno dijo exactamente el porqué.

—Hay que decirles a las chicas que vengan lo antes posible, ojalá ahora mismo para ver cuándo podemos ir a la luna y ver lo que pasa con nuestros propios ojos —suavemente decidida, Serena habló.

—Por hoy irás a nuestra habitación y dormirás. Pediré que te lleven la cena a la cama —dijo Darien, tragando saliva con dificultad, intentando por algún medio, mostrarse tranquilo para dar confianza a quien tenía entre sus brazos.

—¡Pero…!

—No, Serena… ya ha sido suficiente por esta noche, necesitas descansar, además con la mente clara podrás pensar mejor en todo, no como ahora que ya necesitas ir a dormir —irrumpió implacable, Darien.

—Al menos hazme el favor de contactarlas ahora y fijar una reunión para mañana al amanecer. Es urgente, lo sabes —insistió la neo reina.

—Lo haré siempre y cuando me hagas caso.

—Está bien…

Serena se separó de su esposo y aunque éste le diera su energía, de todas formas se sentía algo abatida por tan fuertes emociones vividas en comprimidos minutos, así que sin demasiado ánimo y menos buena postura, la neo reina caminó despacio hasta llegar a la gran puerta de la biblioteca, la cual abrió con dificultad antes de salir e ir a su habitación como lo había pactado con su marido.

El silencio nuevamente reinó en la gran sala y ya estando cerrada la puerta, no quedaron más que las escuálidas luces del atardecer en su final escurriéndose a través de las cortinas. La poca luz que entraba parecía agrandar las sombras de cada objeto ahí presente, como si el mismo entorno hubiese absorbido el temor que impacientaba todo el lugar entre la media luz de la incertidumbre.

Un sonido hizo mella en el silencio y por un segundo pareció quebrarlo, pero dominantemente éste se hizo dueño nuevamente del lugar, aunque el incesante _tic-tac_ del reloj marcaba a pulso el lento paso del tiempo cuando se está en penumbras.

Era Darien quien ahora cerraba la puerta de la sala con llave para estar a solas con sus miedos y su sombría premonición.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

T_T ya comienzan a sufrir otra vez mi par de hermosos :'( pero como dijo una amiga por ahí "es un mal necesario"

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sin duda está más cargadito al lado "darks" del tema (xD) pero lo "advertí" desde un principio y si bien se mantendrá un poco así la temática, obviamente tendremos nuestros momentos de amor y miel entre Darien y Serena :3 ya se imaginarán cuándo será eso jajaja n_n

Agradecimientos y respuestas de reviews a mis queridas/os sailor lectoras/es

Anny Mizuno: De sobra sabes que me emocionó mucho tu review, te lo dije en cuanto comencé a leerlo a través del e-mail y aunque me regañaras, mensa, de todas formas me alegré mucho en ese minuto y también ahora que lo recuerdo. El que me llames "mentora" (sensei como me dijiste una vez y prometiste jamás repetirlo xD) es un halago tremendo y difícil de dimensionar a veces, es decir, ya sabes como soy yo, así que de verdad tan lindas palabras tocan la fibra más sensible de mi alma de escritora amateur. Te quiero muchísimo, arcoíris :3 gracias por la paciencia, los ánimos constantes y tu apoyo incondicional.

G-Adap: Muchas gracias por tus palabras :D y también por tus felicitaciones a lo que fue mi cumpleaños fanfickero jajaja n_n sobre lo otro, sí, cuesta mucho seguir el ritmo de una historia y no caer en la redundancia, así que al decirme que no fue mi caso de verdad me alivió mucho! xD porque creo que uno de los temores de cualquier persona que publica por este medio es justamente eso, no caer en lo mismo una y otra vez. Gracias por seguir la historia y ya ponerla en tus favoritos, fue como un acto de confianza muy grande hacia lo que será este fic así que de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Besitos!

Lexie: Me hiciste recordar muchas cosas y me dio nostalgia, sobre todo por el gatito que tanto nos hacía reír en ese entonces jajaja era lo máximo, siempre lo diré. Sabes que aprecio mucho cada recuerdo que hay entre nosotras y claro, con estos tres años en fanfiction, estamos cerca de llevar tres años de amistad ¡es mucho tiempo! y me alegra que siguiéramos en contacto, además ahora conocemos gente en común, como Sol :3 así que de verdad todo ha mejorado y sido más lindo con el paso del tiempo, pero primordialmente entre tú y yo, y algo que me gusta, es que nada ha cambiado, el respeto y cariño mutuo se mantiene y seguirá siendo así. Te quiero mucho, xoxo!

srn-kiki: Holi! es más que un gusto tenerte en la 3era etapa de la trilogía, aunque como un tiempo te diste en fuga pensé que no sería así, por lo tanto verte presente y más encima dejando review con cuenta es muy emocionante para mí xD y sí, acá se verá una cosa "más darks" como dije antes jajaja pero en justa medida, lo que necesite expresar en realidad y aunque sí se sepa quién es el enemigo en esta entrega, de todas formas se irán dando más antecedentes de ser así posible porque se debe seguir desarrollando el punto y conjugarlo con la temática presente, aunque por ahora irá enfocado al sentir de Darien y Serena, poco a poco se irá haciendo colectiva la cosa, bueno, ahí veremos cómo optan los personajes por desarrollar la historia ya que a veces me siento un títere de ellos xD sobre el epílogo de la otra historia y siendo sincera, todavía no es algo concreto pues me gustó el final, pero junto a ti, otra personita me hizo la petición ya que le gustó muchísimo la idea, así que ahí estoy barajando las posibilidades. Un gran abrazo, estimadísima namber wan, cuídese mucho y manténgase en contacto porque me gusta mucho hablar "con usté" :3

prascymoon: Hola! primero que todo gracias por tus felicitaciones y más por la confianza aquí depositada. Es un gusto poder provocar momentos de alegría y entretención hacia quienes me leen y justamente por lo que dices tú, el olvidar un rato los problemas. Sobre la historia me gustaría responderte muchas cosas, pero prefiero que las vayas descubriendo a medida en que avancemos a través de este fic, aunque claro, si te fijaste ya, Chibiusa aparece como personaje protagonista de esta entrega, así que obviamente veremos el embarazo de Serena y cómo se maneja, ese es uno de los ejes principales a ver próximamente; quiero darle humor, amor, ternura, intriga, de todo un poco y espero que resulte jajaja. Un abrazo y muchísimas gracias por tus palabritas.

ChibiChibi-sd: Hello! que lindas palabras me dejaste en el review, te lo agradezco mucho pero debo, debo partir con la pregunta... por qué no me hablas si me tienes en facebook? xD pucha, tengo a más de una Nicole así que si lees esto no sé, me das un toque por face aunque sea jajaja más encima somos compatriotas, o sea... ya pue mija! si no muerdo! XDDD ahora con respecto al review, muchas gracias por ver el avance que he tenido porque sí, leyendo hacia atrás puedo decir que existe y la verdad es que me alegra profundamente, uno, por un tema personal y dos, por darle algo de mejor calidad a mis lectores, los cuales, como tú, me recompensan con su presencia y apoyo en este lugar, así que jamás olvido que hay gente alentándome para seguir con este preciado pasatiempo. Un beso graaande y ya sabes, hablemos por face! yo feliz n_n cuídate mucho!

Feña: Hola nena, muchas gracias por tu review, sabes que lo valoro mucho :3 y también valoro todos los ánimos que me has dado desde que te conozco y puedo comunicarme contigo sea acá o en face, aunque en el último lado lo tenemos un tanto abandonado por cosas de tiempo quizás, pero si en algún momento gustas dejarme un post te responderé o bien un mensaje privado. Espero que estés muy bien con respecto a todo y tu vida vaya de maravillas, mucha fuerza, ánimo y aguante, aunque de lo último sé que tienes de sobra. Un besito enorme.

yesqui2000: Hola! muchas gracias por pasar y espero que el capítulo entregado te haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, además gracias por tus felicitaciones con respecto a mi aniversario, fue un lindo día la verdad jajaja. No dudes en dejarme tus dudas si llegas a tenerlas pues con gusto te responderé. Un abrazo grande y de verdad gracias por estar aquí, lo valoro muchísimo.

Mary Yuet: Mi linda Mary, la chica tuxigirl, cómo me has emocionado con tu review anterior y el actual, de verdad :'3 ya sabes que no me ofendió para nada la mención sobre ese fic de candy candy y el compararlo con el mío, pues el sentimiento que plasmaste de verdad me hizo sonreír y sentir más que agradecida, fue muy lindo de tu parte tomarte el tiempo para explicarme el porqué de la mención a dicha historia con respecto a la mía, además también es lindo sentir tu apoyo constante y las lindas cosas que me dices. No perdería oportunidad para decir que tú también lo haces muy bien, te lo he dicho en mis reviews y aunque sé que no he cumplido con la promesa de leer el último capítulo de uno de tus fics, sabes que lo haré en cuanto tenga oportunidad, aunque lo que ya te he dicho sobre tu forma de plantear la historia se mantendrá, sí quiero saber qué pasó con Darien y si es que "la curiosidad mató al príncipe" (espero que no haya sido literal) jajaja un abrazo gigante y una rosa de tuxedo mask para ti :3

Guest: Y para mí es un placer saber que te gustan mis fics. Muchísimas gracias por la honra de tu presencia y lectura.

saturno: Lo es, me alegro que te haya parecido a ti también :D besitos, gracias por pasar y darte un tiempo para leer mis historias :3

Agradezco también a las personas que pasarán después por aquí tras leer el prólogo. Varios me han hecho llegar ya sus palabras por otros medios y créanme que son igualmente agradecidos como si fueran un review.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la nueva entrega y también espero poder actualizar lo más rápido posible. Sé que en un principio los capítulos no serán muy largos y eso se debe a que "quiero tomar ritmo" y familiarizarme bien con esta entrega, pero sepan que cuando Srta. Inspiración decida ser explícita y habladora, no tendré más remedio que acceder a sus exigencias xD

Si tienen cualquier duda o acotación respecto a lo leído no duden dejarlo en sus reviews.

Muchas gracias a todos ustedes.

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar, sayo!


End file.
